Tink's new ride
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: Tink finds an RC Hummer h2 on the beach and actually gets it working. But now she prefers to drive than fly. A funny little story.
1. The hummer

**Okay. Now fairies fly and they don't drive cars or anything, but they do have wagons. So I thought if would be funny for Tink to actually drive a car.**

It was a beautiful autumn day in Pixie Hollow. Tink felt really good and refreshed after coming from mainland a month ago. She missed Lizzy, but she knew she'd see her again. One of the things that Tink was very fascinated in, was the 1900 car the Griffiths owned or as she called it, a horseless carriage. She was so fascinated in fact, that she decided to invent one of her own. She was working under her house trying to get one that she made, to work.

"Okay, now let me see. How did that thing work again?" she thought to herself as she fiddled under the hood of her custom made vehicle. The vehicle looked a little like the wagon used to carry things, pulled by cheese, only a little snazzier.

"Oh yeah! It ran on lightning!" thought Tink suddenly. But she couldn't quite figure out how to get lightning. She thought it would be foolish and even disrespectful to ask a lightning fairy for her electricity, and tinkers are good thinkers, so Tink had to find someway to get her car to work. Soon, Clank and Bobble happened by. Even though Clank is now married to Silvermist and is a water talent, he still remembers his previous craft, and works part-time as a tinker.

" Hello Miss Bell." said Bobble as he walked up behind.

"Oh hey guys."

" Whats ya inventing?"

"Remember that horseless carriage on the mainland?" she said.

"Oh that? Of course."

"Well check it out!" Tink from in front of the car so that the boys could have a good look at it. They seemed pretty astonished.

"That's magnificent!" said Bobble sound very excited.

"Thanks! It's not done yet, but if I can find of electricity, I'll be all set." Clank suddenly got an idea.

"I have an idea. You have carpet in your house right?"

"Right."

"And you can generate electricity with friction right?"

"Right." Tink was following so far.

"Then why don't you find a way to generate electricity from the carpet to the carriage?"

"Hey yeah. I can make a machine that can take some electricity out of my carpet, and then run that electricity down wires and into my carriage. Clank, that's brilliant!"

"You still got it Clanky." said Bobble.

Tink did as suggested and invented a machine that would generate electricity from her carpet. She took her fuzzy slippers and attached them to two wires that stretched down from the inside her house, to the carriage she had invented. Bobble was upstairs, ready to rub the slippers against the carpet and Tink and Clank were outside downstairs to see if the car would start.

"Okay Bobble. Let er rip!" Tink called from outside.

Bobble proceeded and rubbed the slippers on the carpet. He rubbed harder and harder until finally, some electricity. But they weren't reacting to the wires yet.

"Faster Bob faster!"

Bobble rubbed faster and faster and harder until the electricity finally reacted. It shot down from the wires and into the carriage, but it was too much for it to handle and whole carriage caught fire.

"OH NO!" shouted Tink.

The carriage was powered, no doubt about that, but it had received so much electricity, that it sped really fast down to the hill towards the workshop. Fairy Mary had landed and was on her way up to Tink to see how she was doing, but didn't see the carriage coming right after her.

"FAIRY MARY LOOK OUT!" shouted Tink as she, Bobble and Clank were trying to catch the carriage.

Fairy Mary saw the vehicle and instantly shot up in the air. Just in time as it was only mere inches from her.

"GOOD HEAVENS!"

The carriage rolled into the workshop like a flaming fireball. Many other tinkers were taken by surprise and darted out of the way. The carriage darted into tables and chairs which all started catching fire. Soon it rammed into a dirt wall.

"Stop that thing!" shouted Fairy Mary.

Tinkers reacted and started pouring dirt on the carriage and other objects it rammed into. Soon, the fire was covered. Tink and company made it down and saw the damage done. Fairy Mary took a huge sigh of relief, but quickly shot a angry look at Tink.

"Tinkerbell?" she said trying to hide her anger.

"Yes Fairy Mary?" Tink said feeling ashamed.

"What...is ...that!" Fairy Mary angrily pointed to the carriage, which was now burned and covered with a pile of dirt.

"A uh...horseless carriage."

"A horseless carriage! Why I've never heard of such a thing!"

"You see, I saw this horseless carriage on the mainland, and I was just so astonished at how it was able to move on it's own. And the humans seemed to really use it good, so I thought maybe we could use one." Tink held her right arm to her body, feeling ashamed and had her head down a little."

"Tinkerbell sweetie. I understand what you were trying to do, but we don't need a horseless carriage. We have the mice for that."

"Sorry."

"It's alright I guess." Fairy Mary sighed.

"Just try to invent something more...safe next time."

"Okay."

Fairy Mary flew down to do some damage control.

"Sorry Miss Bell." said Bobble.

"Yeah sorry, we weren't a very good help." said Clank.

"No you guys were a great help. Thanks." She hugged them both.

"Well, we best be going. Keep moving forward miss Bell."

Even though the carriage caught fire when it was powered, it still moved on it's own. Which means, Tink had succeeded in her attempt. She started smiling a little.

"All I need to do is a find something that can absorb electricity." she thought. "I better go to the beach."

* * *

><p>That evening, Tink was at the cove looking for metallic things for her carriage, but could find nothing. She had been there all afternoon and could find nothing. Eventually, she was getting tired.<p>

"I guess the horseless carriage idea is a bust." she said as she rested by a tree. She spotted a tiny pebble on the ground and picked it up.

"What was I thinking? I can't make a horseless carriage out of scratch. I bet only humans can do that." She threw the pebble high over her head and all of a sudden, it landed on something metal. The impacted triggered a loud honking sound that startled Tink.

"WHOA!" she whipped into the air. "What was that?" She pinpointed that it came from right behind her and as she looked, she could see that there was something under the leaves covering it.

Tink slowly moved closer and closer to the object. She swiped some of the leaves away and saw some metal. It was a dark greenish color, kind of like an army color. Tink swiped away more leaves and revealed some kind of light. Soon she revealed a windshield. She got to work brushing off more and more leaves until the entire object was uncovered. As Tink stood back and got a good look she knew what it was.

"A horseless carriage!" But this one looked really different. Nothing like she had seen before. It didn't even look at all like the one she had saw on the mainland. She looked at the front of the vehicle and read it.

"Hummer h2?" She read. It was a small, dark green colored, remote controlled, hummer h2 that was just the right size for a fairy. Tink was able to walk up to it and examine it. She knew it was as she called, a horseless carriage so she already knew that it had many things.

She popped the hood and it seemed to already have an engine. She walked to the back of it and it had a trunk full of space. Perfect for deliveries. Finally, she peered inside the interior and saw that it needed a good cleaning. She found the door and opened it. She got into the driver's seat and saw that she fit perfectly in place. She grabbed the steering wheel and started turning it. She started making car sounds as it she was really driving. She soon found the gas pedal and pushed on it with her foot. To her surprise, it moved a little.

"Hey! It uses electricity!" she shouted cheerfully.

It was almost out of juice, so she couldn't drive it back to the nook.

"I gotta get this thing working. This is great." She said eagerly.

"Maybe some pixie dust will get it there."

**That was the first chapter. More coming soon. I hope your working on Death before betrayal Bcd80008. I'm really excited. Please review. :)**


	2. Let's ride

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. Tink's got a new ride.**

The next day, Tink was out working on her new hummer she had found on the beach. Because it was broken, it needed a few repairs and also a good cleaning. Tink had completely cleaned out the interior spotless and enhanced the hummer's paint job. It's wheel's were still in good condition, so nothing had to be done with them. The seats in the interior were now very plushy and soft for a smooth ride. Now the only thing to do was to power it with something.

"Good. This is gonna be so awesome." said Tink as she was finishing up the custom made engine she had installed in the hummer. "Now all I need is something to power it with."

"Um Miss Bell?" called Bobble coming up the hill.

"Hey guys!" called Tink.

"The wagons out! Do have an extra-" But suddenly, Bobble noticed the hummer. His and Clank's jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"Check it out. It's a horseless carriage, but it's called a Hummer h2."

"I-I I've never seen anything like it." said an almost speechless Bobble.

"I've never seen a vehicle like that before." said Clank. It was hard for them to take in( the car is practically from the future from their perspective.)

"It's almost done. Let me show you some features." She guided them and showed them the paint job, the interior, the trunk space, the tires, the gear shaped hood ornament she made, the accessories she added like flowers and other things, and finally the engine.

"And under the hood, a custom made triple powered engine. Made by yours truly."

"WOW!" said the boys in unison.

"So, you guys want to take a ride with me?"

"It works!" asked Bobble.

"Of course. It was originally powered by electricity, but I designed the engine to be powered by pixie dust instead, so it should work. I designed the engine to absorb it and use it as power."

"Very genius!" said Clank.

"I don't know Miss Bell." said Bobble. "We need to get on our deliveries."

"You can use this hummer. It'll be the first launch."

Bobble and Clank turned to each other. They weren't so sure.

"Come on guys. Can't you help me?"

"Oh how can we say no to you? Let's do it."

"But we might want to bring some dirt just in case it catches fire though." said Clank.

They boys had packed the hummer with objects that needed to be delivered to the garden fairies. Tink got in the driver's side, Bobble in the passenger side and it wasn't hard at all for Clank to crash in the back. Blaze, Tink's pet firefly, also joined them.

"Okay guys, now lets power it up."

Focusing their hands, the three fairies shot full blasts of pixie dust into the engine. It instantly started up and went down the hill. Once again, Tinker fairies darted out the way. Fairy Mary was walking again to Tink's place but the hummer was coming at her.

"Oh my goodness!" she shouted as she shot into the air again.

"Don't worry Fairy Mary, were delivering the stuff now!" shouted Tink up at her.

Fairy Mary just looked on at them, not only dumbfounded by the strange vehicle Tink was driving, but also, she actually got a horseless carriage to work. Tink, Bobble and Clank were now on the road, driving through grass. The hummer was going so fast, it was exceeding the speed of a sprinting thistle. Bobble and Clank held on to their seats as inertia was building.

"Slow...down." said Bobble as he as pushed back.

"Oh. Tink eased on the gas pedal and the hummer now moved at a comfortable speed. The three fairies and firefly cheered at Tink's achievement.

"Wonderful! We should be there in no time!" said Bobble looking ahead at the garden.

"This is fun. Ten times better than driving a cart." said Clank.

"Thanks for helping me guys. I owe ya one." said Tink steering towards the garden.

"We owe _you_ one Tink. With your hummer, we'll our deliveries done, twice as fast."

They sped passed a few light fairies where Iridessa was working. She noticed the strange hummer and followed it.

"Tink?" she said noticing Tink in the driver's seat.

They were speeding so fast in fact, that they were at the garden in less than 20 seconds. Rosetta was growing some seeds when...

"HEY!" She darted out of the way, but Tink was able to power slide the hummer to a safe spot.

"WHEW! That was incredible!" said Bobble who had really enjoyed the ride.

"We'll be completing our delivery in 3 minutes." said Clank.

Rosetta was shielding the seedlings when Tink stopped. When the dust cleared, the first thing she saw, was the front license plate on the hummer that read: **TNK-R**. She let go of them and got up. The hummer's windows were kind of tinted, so she couldn't fully see anyone inside. Many other fairies gathered around the strange looking vehicle. Finally the driver side window opened and Tink waved out to Rosetta.

"Hey Rosy! We have your things!" yelled Tink.

Rosetta quickly flew over to Tink's side of the hummer.

"S-sugar? W-what is-"

"It's a hummer h2, do you like it!"


End file.
